Perdidos y lo que pasó después
by Uyulala
Summary: Haruhi y Hikaru se perdieron en el bosque por culpa de Tamaki. La chica tiene fiebre y el pelinaranja no sabe cómo ayudarle, su solución es bastante... interesante... ¿pero qué pasó después?
1. Perdidos

Definitivamente mataría a Tono en cuanto saliera de allí. Él tenía la culpa de todo lo que estaba pasando; de no ser así, ellos no estarían perdidos en el bosque. Calculó el suelo que pisaba antes de continuar avanzando y trató de ajustarse a Haruhi, ya que desde unos metros atrás se había quedado dormida sobre su espalda.

¿Cómo es que había acabado en todo esto? Esta pregunta se la hacía una y otra vez, sin encontrar una respuesta satisfactoria.

**HORAS ATRÁS**

-¡Esto es estupendo! ¡Podremos recorrer el bosque como los plebeyos! –gritaba entusiasmado cierto rubio.

-Tamaki-sempai, compórtese –dijo desanimada la castaña.

-¡Oh, Haruhi! ¡No temas! ¡Si unos osos salen a nuestro encuentro, Papá te defenderá! –dramatizó King, abrazándola con una mano y haciendo el ademán de protegerla con la otra.

-Ya le dije que en este bosque no hay osos… -murmuró.

-Tamaki, estás haciendo mucho ruido –mencionó Kyouya.

-¡Tama-chan! ¡Tama-chan! ¿En serio hay osos por aquí? –preguntó dulcemente Honey.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Es bien sabido que en estos parajes abundan todo tipo de bestias! ¡Oh, en verdad soy muy valiente al arriesgar mi belleza en este sitio! –continuó, con una pose principesca.

-Tono, si un oso te comiera, le haría un bien al mundo –comentaron los gemelos al unísono, mientras sonreían burlonamente.

-¡Crueles! ¿Cómo pueden ser tan insensibles? ¿No ven que espantan a Haruhi al pensar que su Padre podría acabar muerto tan trágicamente?

-No creo que ella esté asustada… -murmuró Hikaru al ver a la castaña.

Así, el Host Club continuó andando por el sendero que les había recomendado Kyouya. Todos llevaban grandes mochilas a la espalda, ya que no sabían qué necesitaban para una excursión. La única ligera era Haruhi, quien sólo usaba unos pantalones cómodos y una playera holgada, ocultando su género.

-¡Esto es sumamente pesado! –se quejó el rubio.

-Les dije que debieron de dejar todo en el Hotel, sólo veníamos a dar un paseo –aclaró la chica.

-¡Oh, Haruhi! ¡No seas tan mala con Papá!

-¡Ya tengo un padre y no necesito otro!

-¡Mamá! ¡Defiéndeme! –acudió a su mejor amigo.

-Debo de decir que estoy de acuerdo con ella, sólo veníamos a dar un paseo, no tenías porqué cargar con tanto equipaje –mencionó mientras se acomodaba los anteojos.

-¡Tenía que traer todo esto! ¡Es muy importante!

-¿Llamas importante a una trampa para oso? –continuó el Rey de las Sombras al abrir un bolsillo de la mochila.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Debo de proteger a mi amada hija! –se excusó.

-Si hubiera osos por aquí, lo cual es completamente ilógico, lo más recomendable sería no moverse ni hacerle frente –aclaró el azabache.

-No se preocupe, Tono… -comenzó Hikaru, recargándose en el hombro derecho de Haruhi.

-…si un oso ataca –secundó Kaoru, recargándose en el izquierdo.

-¡Nosotros protegeremos a Haruhi! –dijeron a coro- Después de todo, somos compañeros de salón.

-¡Aléjense de ella, gemelos pervertidos! ¡¡¡Haruhi!!!

Tamaki comenzó a regañarlos por "acosar" a su "querida hija", mientras que Kyouya se limitó a continuar andando, con Haruhi detrás de él. Honey y Mori los siguieron, ya que no querían meterse dentro de otro drama de Tamaki. Hikaru y Kaoru suspiraron y, sin inmutarse, continuaron el recorrido. Al ver que no le hacían caso, el rubio los siguió. Metros más adelante, había un inclinado barranco, para atravesarlo sólo existía un angosto puente colgante, por el que empezaron a cruzar los chicos.

-Tengan cuidado, el puente es antiguo y podría quebrarse –aclaró Kyouya.

-¡Mamá! ¿Quieres decir que podríamos morir? –preguntó Tamaki, que iba a la mitad del puente.

-Yo no dije eso… -murmuró el azabache.

Los Host continuaron pasando, uno por uno, los últimos era Haruhi, Kaoru y Hikaru. La chica miró hacia abajo, mas por la maleza no se notaba el fondo, en verdad era una pendiente inclinada. Kaoru, al ver que no avanzaba, decidió adelantarse a ellos, cruzando rápidamente el tramo.

-¡Kaoru! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre dejar sola a Haruhi con tu hermano?! –gritó molesto King.

-No es para tanto, Tono –le restó importancia.

-¡HARUHI! ¡Si él intenta propasarse contigo, debes de gritar, que Papá te salvará! –le recomendó a la castaña.

-Sempai… detén tu acoso… -respondió desde el otro extremo.

-¿¡A-A-ACOSO!? –se sorprendió- ¡Estás mal! ¡Yo sólo quiero protegerte! ¡Es él quien te molesta!

-Tamaki…

Kyouya trató de llamar su atención, ya que el rubio se intranquilizó mucho desde ese extremo del puente, haciendo que comenzara a moverse. Iba a advertirle que dejara de hacerlo antes de que las cuerdas se rompieran cuando ocurrió lo inevitable. Haruhi, que apenas empezaba a cruzar, cayó del puente, comenzando a rodar. Hikaru, al ver esto, se quitó la mochila que usaba y fue detrás de ella.

-¡HARUHI! –gritó Tamaki.

**PRESENTE**

Tono se las pagaría; de no haberse impacientado, él no estaría perdido con Haruhi con la noche a punto de caer sobre sus cabezas, sin comida, ni agua.

Luego de alcanzarla en la caída, pudo protegerla con su cuerpo, aunque él se había llevado la peor parte, rasguñándose con la maleza y rasgando su ropa. Lo peor de todo fue que la castaña se había torcido el pie, por lo que no podía caminar, era debido a esto que desde metros atrás la había estado cargando en su espalda.

-Kaoru… si estuvieras aquí, sabrías qué hacer… -murmuró cabizbajo.

Haruhi dormía apaciblemente, a pesar de que todo estaba en su contra, la chica parecía no temer a nada, mas para darse valor a sí mismo que para hacerla despertar, el pelinaranja comentó en voz alta.

-¿Cómo puedes dormir tan apaciblemente? Haruhi, eres algo rara. Eres la única que puede diferenciarnos a Kaoru y a mí, la única que puede calmar a Tono, la única que comenzó a ablandar el corazón de Kyouya-sempai, la única que no necesita de técnicas para ganar más clientas, la única…

Como se sentía cansado, el Hitachiin bajó a la chica un momento, mientras la recargaba en un árbol. Miró alrededor, tratando de localizar un punto de referencia o agua. Colocó su mano en la frente de la chica, sólo para notar que la fiebre aún no bajaba. Golpeó furioso el tronco de un árbol hasta sacarse sangre y de nuevo la subió a su espalda.

Continuó avanzando hasta escuchar el murmullo de un río y hacia allí se dirigió. Instantes después lo encontraba, bajó a la castaña y calmó su sed. Buscó con la mirada algo que le sirviera para darle de beber y halló un arbusto en la orilla, cuyas hojas grandes podían servirle para transportar el agua.

Cortó un par de las hojas y las sumergió en la corriente, recolectando el líquido. Se acercó a Haruhi, levantó su cabeza y colocó en sus labios el instrumento improvisado, inclinándolo para permitir el paso de la bebida. Sin embargo, el agua resbaló por su rostro, la chica seguía dormida y no había podido tomar nada.

-¿Qué haré? –se preguntó en voz alta.

Lo intentó de nuevo, fallando; tomó su temperatura y notó que seguía alta. La impotencia se sintió de nuevo en él, la primera vez al no poder frenar la caída de los dos, la segunda al ver que ella estaba lastimada del tobillo, la tercera al sentir que tenía fiebre, la cuarta al no hallar agua y ahora al no poder darle de tomar.

-Haruhi… despierta –la llamó-. Tienes que beber, el agua te ayudará a bajar la fiebre. Haruhi, ¿me escuchas?

La sacudió levemente, sin poderla despertar. Volvió a hablarle, pero ella no respondió, no sabía qué más hacer. Dirigió su mirada a la chica y luego a las hojas, que aún conservaban un poco del líquido, dudó sobre qué hacer y finalmente, sólo se le ocurrió una cosa. Tomó el agua que quedaba y posicionó sus labios sobre los de la castaña, esperando poder pasársela. Cerró los ojos por la acción realizada.

Era algo extraño el poder degustar los labios de ella de esa manera, pero a fin de cuentas era SU juguete, ¿o no? Aunque en el Host Club la trataba infantilmente y de una manera posesiva, aunque sólo fuese para hacer enojar a Tono, aunque por sus juegos la acariciara e inclusive le quitara la comida de la boca… ahora no había nada de eso de por medio.

El sabor de ella era tan dulce como el de la flor del cerezo; continuó tratando de pasarle agua cuando algo le perturbó. No soñaba, eso era demasiado real para ser un sueño, pero claramente pudo sentir que la mano de la chica había rodeado su cuello. Abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, sin saber exactamente qué hacer. Sin embargo, su cuerpo se rehusaba a moverse. Continuó en esa posición unos instantes más hasta que volvió a tener el dominio de sí mismo, entonces se alejó lentamente. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y en su mirada había confusión.

-Haruhi… ¿estás despierta? –le preguntó.

No obtuvo respuesta, notando que quizás había sido sólo un acto reflejo del cuerpo. Suspiró resignado y volvió a llenar la hoja con el líquido, para repetir la operación realizada, sólo de esta manera podía darle a beber para bajarle la fiebre.

* * *

Cuando Haruhi abrió los ojos se hallaba en su cuarto del Hotel, junto a su cama estaba una silla y sobre ella, Tamaki. Alrededor de ella, se encontraba el resto del Host, excepto Hikaru. Al verla despertar, King se emocionó.

-¡Haruhi! ¡Papá estaba tan preocupado por ti!

-Sempai… ¿cómo llegué aquí?

-¡Haru-chan! ¡Haru-chan! ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Honey, sosteniendo en sus brazos a su conejito- Usa-chan y yo estábamos preocupados.

-Estoy bien –respondió-. Sólo me duele ligeramente el pie.

-Te torciste el tobillo –aclaró Kyouya-. Tienes suerte de que no halla pasado a mayores. El médico ya te lo vendó.

-¿Eso hizo? –cuestionó, destapándose y corroborando lo dicho.

-Así es, hija. No te preocupes… ¡Papá veló por tu sueño! –gritó, con un pie encima de la cama y el puño elevado al cielo.

-¿Y Hikaru? –preguntó ella, ignorando al rubio.

-Salió hace unos minutos –contestó tranquilamente Kaoru, sonriendo-. Apenas lo convencimos de que fuera a darse un baño y se cambiara de ropa. Se pasó toda la noche cuidándote.

-¡Eso no cambia el hecho de que toda la noche estuviesen perdidos! –dramatizó Tamaki-. ¡Si yo hubiese estado contigo, hija, habríamos encontrado la salida pronto!

-¿Toda la noche? –volvió a cuestionar Haruhi.

-Los buscamos por toda la montaña, ya que el clima por la noche desciende y podían morir de hipotermia –aclaró Kyouya-. Afortunadamente Hikaru se las ingenió para hallar una cueva donde resguardarse del frío.

-¡Haru-chan! ¡Haru-chan!, ¡Tama-chan nos contó horribles historias de ti! –dijo tristemente Honey, abrazando más fuerte a Usa-chan- ¿No es así, Takashi?

-Sí… -respondió el aludido.

-Tono nos dijo que debíamos de filmar toda la aventura y sacar un film –aclaró Kaoru-. Luego quería vender la película y con el dinero recaudado pagar sus funerales.

-Lo cual es ilógico, ya que cualquiera de nosotros podría costearlos –mencionó Kyouya.

-Gracias… supongo… -dijo Haruhi.

-De cualquier manera, lo más recomendable ahora es que descanses, nosotros nos retiramos –finalizó el de lentes, jalando a Tamaki de la camisa, pues se rehusaba a salir.

-¡Haruhi! ¡Te vendré a ver en la mañana! –gritó el rubio antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

Sin embargo, la chica ya no tenía sueño, pues había dormido pacíficamente toda la tarde y noche anterior. Se paró de la cama y asomó por la ventana, notando que el sol ya estaba en lo alto, así que debía ser medio día. Caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió para salir, al hacerlo, se topó por el pasillo a Hikaru, que tenía ya ropa limpia. El Hitachiin, al verla, desvió la mirada sonrojado.

-Haruhi… ¿cómo te sientes? –preguntó sin verla.

-Mejor, gracias Hikaru.

-Me alegro ¿Ya te bajó la fiebre? –le cuestionó, alzando los ojos.

-¿Fiebre?

-Así es, toda la noche tuviste temperatura.

-Los chicos no me dijeron nada.

-Entonces, debió de normalizarse antes.

-Oye Hikaru, si la fiebre bajó antes, todo fue gracias a ti.

-No te preocupes –el gemelo comenzó a caminar por el pasillo.

-Sólo una pregunta –dijo antes de que se fuera.

-¿Cuál? –interrogó volteando.

-¿Cómo fue que bajaste la fiebre sin medicina? –preguntó inocentemente.

-Tonta –sonrió-. Es bien sabido que la temperatura baja luego de tomar muchos líquidos, así que yo…

El pelinaranja se calló al recordar la tarde anterior, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y bajó la mirada, sin atreverse a continuar. La chica le miró unos instantes, sin comprender del todo esta reacción.

-¿Así que tú…?

-Yo… te di agua –finalizó antes de dar media vuelta y desaparecer por el pasillo.

-¡Qué raro!

La castaña se recargó en el dintel de la puerta y dejó escapar un suspiro.

-¿Por qué ese sueño se sintió tan real? –preguntó, delineando sus labios.

Luego, simplemente encogió los hombros y entró de nuevo a su habitación.


	2. Lo que pasó después

Sencillamente no podía explicarse el porqué Hikaru la estaba ignorando desde unos días atrás. Además, tampoco comprendía cómo Tamaki, quien siempre sonreía a las clientas, ahora tenía una cara de preocupación todo el tiempo. Bueno, al principio fue una cara de sorpresa y de ensimismamiento, pero… definitivamente ahora algo le preocupaba al rubio. Primero creyó que era un método para atraer nuevas clientas, pues a King le gustaba representar su papel de Sad King, que (según él) le hacía verse "Cool", pero ahora… debía de admitir que algo extraño pasaba. Además, Kaoru hablaba menos con el Host Club y siempre estaba cerca de su hermano, quien lucía molesto.

Parecía ser que algo había ocurrido desde el día en que Hikaru recogió los utensilios de laboratorio. Además, lo que más le preocupaba era que Kyouya era ajeno a ello, como si la situación no fuera de importancia, pero estaba segura de que él sabía lo que ocurría.

– **DÍAS ATRÁS –**

Sencillamente le molestaba que Tamaki pasara tanto tiempo cerca de Haruhi. No entendía porqué estaba más posesivo con su juguete, pero era así. Ahora, durante la clase de Química, no podía dejar de pensar en ello. No soportaba esa simple idea, no era correcto. Mecánicamente apretó los puños, sin poder disimular su enfado. El profesor llamó su atención, pues durante toda la clase fue Kaoru el único que puso esmero en la actividad, así que el mayor debía de recoger todo.

-¿Quieres que te ayude, Hikaru? –preguntó Kaoru.

-Joven Hitachiin, quien cometió la falta fue su hermano, así que le ruego se abstenga de ayudarle. Lo mismo es para usted, estudiante Fujioka –mencionó el maestro, mirando con reprobación a ambos.

Kaoru iba a replicar, pero Haruhi lo tomó del hombro antes de que las cosas empeoraran. Sin embargo, ese simple gesto molestó a Hikaru, quien dio media vuelta y tomó con rapidez las cosas.

-Está bien, ya váyanse al salón –dijo, dándoles las espalda.

-Pero, Hikaru…

-Vamos, Kaoru, o meteremos en problemas a Hikaru –trató de convencerlo Haruhi.

Los chicos abandonaron el sitio, dejando sólo al pelinaranja, quien empezó a guardar todo lo utilizado, desde los tubos de ensayo hasta el microscopio. No es que la Química le resultase aburrida, sino que sencillamente su mente había estado ausente durante la clase. No podía dejar de mirar cómo Haruhi hacía equipo con una de sus muchas clientas, quien le miraba fascinada por su "talento natural". Ahora, solo en laboratorio, se preguntó una y mil veces el porqué de su enojo.

Desde el día en que volvieron de esa excursión no había podido dejar de pensar en la castaña; lo sucedido le daba mucha pena, pero pronto, con las actividades del Club, le restó importancia. Sin embargo, al ver cómo Tamaki la abrazaba o las clientas simplemente le miraban embelesadas, comenzó a molestarse.

_-Hikaru, no me gusta tu actitud. Desde hace unos días que el "amor prohibido entre hermanos" parece sufrir una baja. Esto no me genera ninguna ganancia. Debes de mejorar tu actitud o sino, las clientas se cansarán, no me gustaría tener que obligarte._

Las palabras dichas por Kyouya aún estaban en su cabeza, pero simplemente no podía sonreír como siempre. Kaoru le entendía y por ello no lo presionaba. Además, lo que representaban era sólo un juego, no una realidad; amaba a su hermano, es verdad, pero NO de esa manera.

Sin embargo… con Haruhi era distinto. En verdad se sentía a gusto cuando acariciaba su rostro y ella se sonrojaba de verdad, sin mentiras. Era divertido el quitarle la comida de la boca o incluso decir que era su juguete. Pero… Tono siempre estaba cerca de ella, diciendo que era su padre, que la cuidaba y que… y que… y que la amaba. Obviamente no podía amarla como un padre, porque él no lo era, a pesar de todo, el rubio no parecía darse cuenta de ello.

Al tener estos pensamientos un mortero resbaló de su mano y se estrelló en el piso, quebrándose en cientos de pedazos. El sonido le hizo regresar a la realidad; con cuidado se agachó y comenzó a recoger los trozos de cerámica.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió, produciendo un leve ruido y una cabeza se asomó por la abertura.

-¿Hikaru? –le llamó- ¿Estás bien?

Se acercó a él y notó el incidente, borrándose la sonrisa de su rostro, preocupándose. Con rapidez tomó una de sus manos, para cerciorarse de que no se había cortado.

-Menos mal –comentó con alivio-. Deja que te ayude.

-No es necesario… –replicó.

-Tonterías, a los chicos guapos como yo no les afecta realizar una labor de plebeyos –respondió Tamaki, molestándole-. Además, piensa en lo feliz que estará mi amada hija cuando se entere que su Padre trabajó como un sirvien…

-¡Basta! –le interrumpió el Hitachiin.

Tamaki le observó unos segundos, preguntándose porqué uno de sus súbditos le había alzado la voz. Notó cómo el rostro de Hikaru estaba rojo como la grana, mirándole desafiante y luego, simplemente desvió la vista. Permaneció en esta postura unos instantes y, comenzando a recoger el desastre, dijo:

-Tono… yo no puedo ser como tú. No puedo querer a Haruhi como a una hija y compartirla con todos, porque… yo la quiero de otra manera y… la quiero sólo para mí…

**- PRESENTE -**

Miró por la ventana del Club, luego de terminar con las actividades del día. Observó que los jardines estaban perfectamente cuidados, regalando una encantadora vista de toda la escuela. Volteó a ver al resto de los chicos, observando cómo Honey-senpai comía un pastel de 3 pisos, mientras que Mori-senpai le servía té a Usa-chan. Un poco más retirado, Kyouya registraba las últimas ganancias en su lap. Tamaki estaba deprimido en un rincón, describiendo círculos en el suelo, mientras que un aura oscura lo envolvía. Los gemelos terminaron de recoger sus cosas y Hikaru simplemente salió dando un portazo, con Kaoru siguiéndole.

No le gustaba la actitud que estaba tomando, pero no se explicaba el porqué. Caminó hasta la puerta para alcanzar a los Hitachiin y terminar con esta incómoda situación.

-Ellos están bien –le detuvo Kyouya con estas palabras-. Simplemente aún no se acostumbran a que su mundo se expanda.

-Kyouya… senpai… –murmuró, volteando a verle.

Por su parte, Kaoru finalmente llegó junto a su hermano, tomándolo del hombro y girándolo molesto, mirándole a los ojos.

-¡Hikaru! Escucha, sé que estás molesto, pero no puedes seguir comportándote tan infantil.

-Tú también estás molesto… –le contestó, desviando la mirada.

-Sí, pero creo que yo lo disimulo mejor que tú –contestó tranquilamente.

-¡HIKARU!

La voz de Haruhi les hizo voltearse, para notar cómo la castaña corría en su dirección, aún portando el uniforme. El mayor se dio media vuelta para irse, pero su hermano le detuvo de nuevo.

-Sólo escúchala –pidió antes de irse.

-¿Qué? –preguntó bruscamente cuando ella llegó a su lado.

-¡Hikaru! ¡Eres tan malo! –dijo entrecortadamente, tratando de normalizar su ritmo cardiaco- Te vengo siguiendo desde que tú y Kaoru salieron del Host Club.

-¿Qué ocurre? –volvió a preguntar algo más calmado.

-Sólo quiero saber porqué me has estado evitando todos estos días –pidió, mirándolo fijamente.

-Pues… –tartamudeó sonrojándose y mirando a otro lado- No te he evitado… sólo que...

-¿Estás molesto conmigo? –preguntó.

-No… –fue su respuesta, mientras pasaba sus dedos por sus cabellos.

-¿Entonces? –inquirió de nuevo- ¿Por qué has estado a la defensiva? ¿Qué pasó entre tú y Tamaki-sempai?

-¿Qué te hace pensar que algo ocurrió entre nosotros? –preguntó, mirándole.

-Ustedes dos han actuado muy raro… Tamaki-senpai ha estado triste y el otro día me dijo…

-¿Qué te dijo? –le interrumpió, deseoso de conocer su respuesta.

-Me dijo algo muy extraño… dijo que… que he crecido mucho y que es hora de que tome mis propias decisiones –dijo en voz alta para sí misma-. Aunque no entiendo muy bien a qué se refería con ello.

El Hitachiin comenzó a reírse, por un momento creyó que Tono se había declarado, pero al parecer él seguía considerando a la chica como su propia hija. Por ello es que había estado tan deprimido: no podía aceptar que ella tenía que crecer. Haruhi lo miró sin enteder del todo su actitud.

-¿Por qué te ríes? –preguntó al fin.

-No, por nada –sonrió sinceramente luego de días de no hacerlo- Nos vemos mañana.

El gemelo dio media vuelta para ir rumbo a su hogar, unos pasos más adelante se detuvo y, volteando a verla, le gritó:

-Por cierto, Haruhi, ya que no te molesté estos días… debes de comprender que mañana vuelves a ser MI juguete.

La castaña no entendió porqué había recalcado ese "mi", pero finalmente los gemelos siempre tenían nuevos juegos, aunque no le gustasen del todo. Miró al pelinaranja hasta que se perdió de vista por la calle, para ir al estacionamiento, donde le esperaba ya Kaoru dentro de la limosina.

-¿Y bien? –le preguntó.

-Creo que mañana podremos volver a jugar con las clientas el juego de "Adivina quién es Hikaru" –respondió con una sonrisa gatuna.

Kaoru comprendió y también sonrió antes de indicarle al chofer que volvieran a casa. Él se encargaría de todo, como siempre lo hacía.

**- o0o -**

Hola, queridos lectores. Les aviso que, en realidad, yo sólo hice este fic como un one-short, pero luego de sus lindos comentarios en donde me pedían que lo siguiera he tomado una decisión. Les daré dos capítulos, terminando con este, aunque con un final abierto, pero a cambio de ello, les prometo que en cuanto tenga bien definida mi idea pasaré a dejarles un fic de esta pareja. ¡Sí, arriba el HikaHaru!

**LESVAL**, pues Haruhi es distraída, así que no me sorprendería que tomara esa actitud en el anime si eso ocurriera. En cuanto a Hikaru, yo también lo amo!

**Natsuki Hikari**, gracias por tu apoyo, espero disfrutes la continuación

**laakatoo**, gracias por pasar a dejar tu comentario y por supuesto que esta pareja es hermosa! XD

**Mariemi Monogatari**, a mí también me encanta esta pareja, por ello me basé en una imagen que vi del manga para traerles esta conti.

**karen-chan y luisa-chan**, agradezco que aparan a leer y me alegra que les gustara, para complacer a Luisa (y a otros lectores) he dejado una segunda parte y la promesa de otro fic más largo, con gusto pasé a leer su fic y déjenme decirles que adoro este anime

**tamborsita333**, en realidad, esa escena está basada en un dorama, pero sólo la escena, ya que el resto es de mi autoría.

**Hangye**, como puedes ver, la segunda parte ya está aquí.


End file.
